


Belonging

by Zena_Xina



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like he had found his family at the BAU, she had found hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

"Awww... look at that one!" Garcia cooed at the display of puppies for sale.

"It's cute all right, that's for sure." Reid said peering at all of them. He knew he had come here, on Garcia's advice, for a pet to make him less lonely, but he hoped Garcia wouldn't convince him to get one he didn't want.

"So what kind of pet are you looking for? Dog, cat, maybe something small... like a guinea pig?" she suggested.

"I'm not sure. I figured I'd just come here and get whatever most appealed to me." Reid admitted.

"Well... let's get started then!" Garcua stated, about to explode from excitment.

"As they went around to each group of animals, Reid could not only think of one interesting fact, but about 100. But, he didn't mention one because he knew no really cared, and he didn't want to put a damper on Garcia's mood... if that was possible.

At the display of kittens, Reid looked at each one, taking in each breed, color, and size. They would all make great pets, but he couldn't find one that was perfect for him.

It was then, as they were going to the next area, he heard it. The pitful little meow.

Turning around, he saw a kitten he hadn't seen before. As the others came forward, fighting for attention, this one had stayed back. In a way, it looked like the others hadn't WANTED him.

Looking closer, he saw that this particular kitten was smaller than the others. Also, instead of having beautiful colors and patterns, she was a plain gray.

All of a sudden, they both looked each other in the eye. Reid felt the strongest feeling of understandment he had ever felt.

Picking it up, cradiling it in his arms, the kitten immediately fell asleep in his arms, purring contently.

Noticing he had stopped, Garcia looked over to see what he was holding.

"What is that? Is that a kitten! It's the ugliest one in there! Don't get me wrong, I love all of the little critters, but this one... are you sure?" she asked, doubtly.

"No one else wanted it. He was seperated from the others. Casted away and unwanted just because she's different." Reid said, looking Garcia straight in the eye. She knew that he had been an outcast too.

"Okay... if you're sure." she said.

"I'm absoulutely positive." he replied.

"Alright then! Let's go het her some food and toys! THis little baby is ging to be spoiled!" Garcia said, dragging him to the other side of the store.

Reid didn't care. He snuggled the kitten closer. He knew all the little one wanted was too belong.

When they got back to Reid's apartment, he couldn't believe all the stuff Garcia had insisted on getting. He knew the bill had been quite large at checkout, but she had assured him that everything was needed. Well if you think every possible made for a cat is needed, then yeah.

Finding the sleeping cube, he put in a nice corner, and placed the kitten in it. It was the first time he had let go of her.

Turning around, he realized Garcia was staring at him. "Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" he replied, a bit confused.

"Well, what are you going to name her?" she asked, curious.

"Hmmm..." Reid thought. He wanted a really good name. "What about hope? Like.. never lose hope? What about Ashley? Like her fur?"

"Ashley? That's so cute! Ash would be a perfect nickname! Awww... Reid, your so creative. Then again I honestly thought you were going to give her some nerd name. I mean, no offense, but... anyway. I'm going to get back to my place. Don't forget: Hotch wants us to come in early tomorrow. So, uh, get some rest." Garcia informed Reid.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me." he said.

"No problem. Now, take good care of Ashley. I'm going to want lots of pictures!" she instructed.

"Will do!" Reid said, Garcia already half way out the door.

"Okay. Bye for now!" she said.

"Bye." he said, closing and locking the door.

Turning around, he saw that Ashley was awake and investigating the area. Smiling, he went over to the sacs of toys, pulling out a toy that was a stick with a string and a fish attached to the end. Reid tiptoed over to the small kitten. Watching her play, he knew he would never let Ashley feel abandoned again. Just as he had found his family at the BAU, she had found hers.


End file.
